


Suddenly Ravenous

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paranoia is sometimes justified.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Suddenly Ravenous  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #163: The great outdoors  
Warning(s): Fluff  
A/N: Severus wisely suspects Harry isn't discussing food.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Suddenly Ravenous

~

“The weather’s nice today,” Harry offered.

Severus grunted.

“How about a picnic lunch?”

Severus frowned. “You wish to dine al fresco?”

“Doesn’t it sound like fun?” Harry enthused. “We could enjoy the great outdoors.”

“There’s nothing great about the outdoors,” Severus said. “It’s hot, dirty, and insect infested.”

“There are also Cooling Charms, Cleaning Charms, and Insect-Repelling Spells,” Harry reminded him.

Severus quirked a brow. “You’re very eager,” he murmured. “Why do I suspect we’re not discussing food?”

Harry blushed.

“And suddenly, I find I’m ravenous,” Severus purred, grabbing Harry’s hand.

Harry grinned. He’d known Severus would love picnicking.

~


	2. Picnic Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paranoia is sometimes justified.

**Title:** Picnic Paranoia  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning:** Outdoor sex?  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)**slytherins100** 's prompt #77: Ant. A follow up to Suddenly Ravenous, but it's not necessary to read that to understand this one.  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Paranoia is sometimes justified.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Picnic Paranoia

~

Harry arched, moaning as he came. Severus paused until he was done, then resumed thrusting. Seconds later, he, too, orgasmed before collapsing atop Harry.

“Picnicking’s brilliant,” Harry murmured.

Severus yawned and Harry smiled, turning. A moment later, he froze. “We’re being watched,” he whispered.

Severus’ eye cracked open.

“That ant is staring.”

Severus sighed. “Ants aren’t interested in our copulating habits.”

“Maybe it’s an Animagus!”

“Animagi are rare.” Severus moved off Harry and pointed. “See? Already gone.”

Harry smiled, reaching for him. “Guess I’m paranoid.”

~

Luna reverted her human form. Humming, she skipped away. She loved seeing her friends happy.

~


End file.
